


The Life Beyond

by Mystery_Anon_13



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Also the chapters are kinda short..., Blu's dad is a canon character, Blu's dad's name is Count Noir, But I made my onw name and stuff..., Dimentio wrote the Dark Prognosticus, Full of headcannons, Gen, Good news I figured out how tags work, I have no idea, POV First Person, Post Spm, he is also like over 3000 years old at this point, wait does this technically count as OC?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Anon_13/pseuds/Mystery_Anon_13
Summary: Following his arrival in the Underwhere Dimentio seeks out a lost soul going by the name Count Noir hoping to gain a powerful ally in his revenge against Blumiere and his insufferable wife.What he gets is more than he bargained for, revenge plots, mysterious charms, and a bunch of angry sages who all have a bounty for his head.Along with a reluctant Noir, Dimentio must hunt down the key to the Dark Prognosticus and not die (again) in the process. But little does he know, that he will see more of the father that Noir was, and he will realize he might just be the father he never thought he needed.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. A New Friend of a Familiar Foe

**Author's Note:**

> Um... Hi, this is my first work so go easy on me, you can blame my friend Rayla for putting this idea in my head, so here it is.  
> Criticism is always welcome!

The Underwhere was a surprisingly comfortable place. I often made my way around the dark catacombs moving from place to place as I pleased, these caverns belonged to the wayward souls that Jaydes thought too bad to mix and mingle with other Shades, thus, the bars popped up. Small little taverns meant to provide a place for the worst of the bad to mix and tell stories of their past, what they'd done, and how we all ended up losing to the same insufferable heroes.  
The particular bar I wished to visit had a regular customer that I wished to seek an audience with, he was notorious down here and I needed his help and in return he gets his vengeance. Seemed like a pretty good deal from my point of view, as I pushed open the door to this particular establishment I was barely paid any mind, I took a seat in a booth in a back corner catching glances of a few people as I passed, everyone here looked as if frozen from the moment of their demise at the hands of the red and green-clad plumbers. I myself looked this way, my mask had a crack extending from its left eye to the top and my poncho, once bright yellow and purple, was now tattered and faded, a few bits of dried blood could also be seen speckled around on my little ensemble. I think the most eye-catching part was the lack of the right half of my mask, the only thing in its place was a gaping black void with my signature yellow pupil, always in a state of merriment.  
A server came over and asked me for my drink order, I don't care for the taste of any of those intoxicating beverages so I simply order water and continue to wait for this man of mystery. Not a moment after the server placed the glass of ice water on the table the door to the establishment was pushed open.  
The man was tall and gaunt, his presence demanded attention from all in the room. He too like all of us was frozen at the moment he perished, his cape was torn and tattered, his hat had seen better days and he held a staff with a broken green orb in one hand. The most ghastly thing about him was the wound of his chest, it was a gaping void with violent violet lines protruding across the area surrounding the wound. He indeed had the mark of the Void, and he was exactly the man I was looking for.  
I made eye contact with him a gestured for him to join me in the booth in which I sat. He kept the same stern demeanor to him the entire time he floated over to me, as did I, the left half of my mask still showing a delighted smile. He took a seat and waved away the server before they could even ask what he wanted to drink.  
"So you're the one people have been talking about? Not too shabby my friend." I said taking a sip of my drink,  
"What do you want." It was phrased less as a question and more as a demand.  
"Tell me, we have a common enemy don't we?  
Blumiere and that insufferable wife of his?" His composure faltered at the mention of Blumiere's name,  
"Perhaps." He spoke with an authoritative voice,  
"You, bear the mark of the void, you were killed by your very own son, were you not?" I asked and feigned disinterest in his reply by examining my nails,  
"Indeed I was, but I believe it was your writings that gave him the power to do so." His reply caught me off guard, but I regained my resolve.  
"He wouldn't have had to read my book if you hadn't killed the woman he loved, or if you perhaps, hadn't abused him throughout his childhood." My retort seemed to strike a nerve, I let out a pleased hum, watching his emotions run through his head was entertaining to me. He read me like a book and in a quick motion was on his feet and had the sharply jagged edge of his broken staff pressed against my throat.  
"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right here."  
It was too easy  
"My dear, sweet, Noir, I'm already dead!" I said with a laugh, of which only irritated him further.  
"So what do you say, help me end Blumiere's little parade?" I held out my hand, he glared at me and shook my hand.  
"We meet tomorrow, at dawn, at the gate to the catacombs." That was the last thing he said before walking out of the door and out of sight.  
My permanent smile widened.  
This was going to be fun.


	2. A Favor for a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimentio learns of his book and escapes the confines of his prison

I floated leisurely towards the entrance of the caverns and passed many other bars and people, but that was not my objective, I wished to speak with an acquaintance of mine before leaving with the Count. I stepped in the empty tavern only a few minutes' walks from the entrance. As the bars only patron, I immediately made my way to the counter and took a seat  
"Dio!" The owner was a friend of sorts, another mage that had managed to anger the Mario Bros. at some point and managed to end up here.  
"Long time no see my good man, how have you been?" He continued,  
"I need to know where it is." I was straight to the point, dawn was soon approaching and I wanted to make sure I was at the gates before Noir.  
"What artifact are you looking for."  
"My Book."  
"Be more specific my friend."  
"The Dark Prognosticus."  
"It resides locked in the guarded vault of the Library of the Ancients in Flipside. Why are you ask about a book that resides firmly in the world of the living?" He cast me a suspicious glance,  
"No reason." I said hopping off my stool and floating towards the door.  
"Thank You!" I called and floated away. Much to my dismay I arrived after Noir and was met with his disdainful glance.  
"You're late, Dimentio."  
"I had some errands to run." I said nonchalantly, he didn't need to know that revenge against Blumiere wasn't the only thing I was looking for. But those were unessisary details.  
"So I'm assuming you need me to open the gate." He said looking down at me  
"My magic is locked, that wretch of a queen made sure of that. But once I'm out of range I'll be able to do a lot more than float around." I said with a laugh.  
"How do you know that I can still use my magic?" He said casting me a fierce glare,  
"Because dark aura comes off of you in droves, a magic eater could be killed just by coming near you, I don't know how you did it, but you managed to retain all of your magic from the living world." I responded, he seemed satisfied with that answer. Instead of carrying on with trivial small talk I gestured to the gate ahead of us.  
"Its all yours Noir." I said with a gleeful laugh. He took in a breath and from his hands burst a purple flame it grew in size as his focus honed in on his target and in a split second the flame was hurled towards the gate and in a dark explosion the gate and the walls surrounding it crumbled to the ground. I floated out of the opening and in a rush I felt my magic flood back to me, I stretched my fingers and flew up in the feeling the air rush past me and jingling the bells on the tip of my hat.  
"Are you done." Noir said  
"Just about." I said and snapped my fingers placing me right behind Noir,  
"Shall we?" I gestured to the path ahead and we both floated in the direction of Queen Jaydes' palace.


	3. Breaking Out and Blending In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimentio and Count Noir escape from the Underwhere and try to blend in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Criticism, please give me suggestions on how to improve! :)

D- Men fell in their attempts to take us down but they were no match for a snap of my fingers, I couldn't kill them of course but I could render them unconscious for a while and that was all we needed, we arrived at the throne room quickly.  
"You two have caused quite the disturbance, haven't you?" Queen Jaydes' voice was sharp, and she glared daggers at us,  
"Your highness, I, the master of dimensions, pleaser of crowds, Dimentio, humbly ask for you to return my associate and me to the living world to tie off some loose ends." I said in quite the formal voice, she laughed in my face,  
"In what world would either of you have the right to return amongst the living." I returned her laugh with the snap of my fingers,  
"My. Perfect. World."  
My voice was cold and harsh, with my snap she suddenly faltered,  
"Master Dimentio, What is your bidding?" The Queen said, Noir seemed slightly impressed by my ability to control the queen of life and death itself.  
"Return Count Noir and I to the living world." I said gleefully.  
"As you command." She raised her arms in the air and suddenly they were there, in Flipside, the land between dimensions.  
"I would suggest you move" I said to Noir as we ducked into an alley.  
"We both look a little worse for wear" I gestured to our tattered clothing and obvious wounds,  
"I guess you have a way to fix that?" Noir gave me a look of expectancy. I thought about it for a moment,  
"I suppose,"  
With a snap of my fingers, we were changed into fresh attire, my once faded purple and yellow poncho was replaced with simple purple one with a stripe of yellow down the front, my masks left half was repaired and the right edge was mended to make the black void that my right eye floated in look intentional. My hat was cleaned up and the bells were shined my pants were also mended.  
Noir wasn't as easy to fix, so I did my best I replaced his cloak with a new one the same ebony color as the first, unlike the original this one had a hood which could easily hide his face if need be, it fastened with a blue gem at the neck. The hat had to go, his mess of purple hair now was visible, so he simply styled it so it looked more cared for, the gloves were an easy fix, I carefully fastened a monocle over the count's spiral eye. The count looked over the choice of outfit and let out a displeased sigh  
"Its that or get caught. This next part requires stealth and your whole grand ensemble would draw attention, you would look too much like another Count that the citizens aren't too fond of." I told him, I gestured to the hood and he pulled it over his head. I decided I probably would stand out too so I snapped my fingers again and fashioned a short cloak to hide the bright colors of my outfit, I took my hat from my head and teleported it to Dimension D for safekeeping. I slipped the hood over my head and began to make my way toward the Library of the Ancients.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://imgur.com/a/NqYaiq1  
> A look at the outfits from this chapter


	4. Library of the Ancients and the Book Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimentio and Noir get in to Library of the Ancients only to hit another road block in their plan...

We were barely paid any mind as we slipped from the shadows of each alley to the next, we kept our voices to a whisper through our words were not often exchanged, we both seemed to have a tendency to mutter under our breath when focusing.  
We arrived at the library by midday, we blended in pretty well with the crowd seeing as flipside was a dimensional gateway it often had visitors from other worlds wander the streets and view the sights, such as the famed library of the ancients. We floated up the steps to the grand building and stepped into the cool shaded interior. I meandered through the shelves until I felt the attention slip away from our arrival before pulling Noir into the back sections.  
These shelves were reserved for ancient texts, written in the chicken scratch that was The language of the Ancients,  
"The vault is that way, I can feel the aura of magical guards protecting the doorway." I said, Noir, bright as the man was, still hadn't realized what we coming here for.  
"I'm getting my book back dummy." I sneered,  
"My magic is locked inside its pages, that's what makes it prophetic." I explained as if I were talking to a small child. He seemed annoyed,  
"How?" He asked, he still managed to look down upon me even when I floated two inches above him.  
"The book was written in my blood, unwillingly, but I digress." I wanted to end the conversation. I hate talking about my time under... I lost my train of thought as a guard came around a corner and looked at us.  
"Excuse me, Sirs, the library is closing, we would like to ask you to politely leave."  
Noir and I glanced at each other before doing what I did next, I hurled a magic projectile at him and he went flying into a bookshelf knocking several texts to the ground, I encased him in an invisible box.  
"What is all this commotion ab-"  
With a wave of his hand Noir silenced the second guard, who now lie unconscious on the floor. I smiled and walked up to the vault door, I easily broke the magic locks and entered the room, there locked on the pedestal was the book  
"Ah ha ha, my lovely little creation." My smile widened. I floated closer to the book and reached out to brush my fingers on the cover. The moment I touched the book my entire hand erupted in searing pain as if it had been set ablaze with the fires of the Underwhere.  
"They knew you'd come. They put a Raidient Enchantment on it. Beings of darkness cannot touch that book now." Noir explained as he stepped into the chamber,  
I could sense the anger in my chest but I snuffed it out. I know what happens when I lose my temper and I would like to not level a building today.  
"How do we reverse it." I looked to Noir who was silent,  
"How. Do we. Reverse. It." My voice was sharp and I particularly articulated the "t" as most times I tended to drop my sing-song voice when irritated. Noir looked at me,  
"Noir. HOW DO WE REVERSE IT?!" I could feel my face heat up.  
"We can't."  
The magic that erupted from my hands was potent, and it shot out in every direction. Throwing Noir against the wall and sending the other objects in the room flying.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T!?"  
Noir simply teleported in front of me and smacked me clear across the face.  
"Do that again and I will end you." He let out a sigh as if he had just scolded a child,  
"It means only the person who casted the charm can reverse it."  
"So can we just find who cast it and kill them."  
"No. If we do that the spell will be permanent."  
I growled in frustration.  
"Let's go." I floated out of the chamber and into the main hall of the library.  
"Where are you going."  
"To finish my other objective. Which is to put an end to your son."  
"Do you even know what dimension he resides in." Noir gave me a skeptical look,  
"No."I looked down,  
"Exactly."  
"That blasted Purity Heart sent them to a dimension where they could be happy together." I was starting to settle down now.  
"Then we shall search till we find them." Noir's voice showed a bit of disappointment in the situation,  
"Come now Dimentio. I suggest we purchase some supplies before we leave this dimension for good."


	5. In and Out... With a Few Hiccups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people aren't very happy with Dimentio...

We floated through the streets not bothering with alleyways anymore, dusk had set over the town meaning attention wouldn't be drawn to the cloaked figures as they floated towards Howz'it's shop in flipside.  
We arrived at the shop and Noir pushed open the door causing a bell above the door to ring. Noir set a list on the counter and the attendant automatically started filling a plastic bag with items.  
"When did you find the time to write that?" I asked  
"At the library" He responded and looked around the rest of the shop, he picked up a satchel and placed it on the counter,  
"That will 380 coins sir" He looked to me and with a snap of my fingers 400 coins were placed on the counter.  
"Keep the change." I said as Noir placed all his purchased items in the satchel which he soon slung over his shoulder.  
"Have a nice day"  
We walked out onto the street only to run into the one person who I definitely did not want to see.  
Merlon.  
I shrunk back behind Noir hoping if I hid my face he wouldn't recognize me.  
"Oh ho, I don't believe to have made your acquaintance Mr....."  
"Elvidine."  
"Well Mr. Elvidine, I am Merlon the humble dimensional governor of Flipside."  
It had finally dawned on Noir why I seemed to hide in Merlon's presence.  
"Ah it seems you have a little friend, do come out my boy, there is no need to be shy."  
I immediately ripped the mask from my face hoping my singular yellow eye in the void of black wouldn't be recognizable.  
I slowly and sheepishly stepped out from behind Noir  
"Well in all my years," Merlon started while examining my face  
"I don't believe I've ever seen a creature quite like yourself. What is your name?"  
He'd heard my voice before. I was at a loss.  
"Di- Damien."  
I croaked out unsure how exactly to hide my voice.  
"Mm... Damien you sound... Familiar, have we met before?"  
My heart was racing, he might not have been able to stop me then, I'd caught him off guard before but... Right here he could easily use White Magic and wipe Noir and me from existence since both of us were made entirely of darkness.  
"N-no." I said, the sage eyed me for a moment longer before a look of realization washed over his features.  
"You."  
"E-Elvidine, Sir. I think it's about time we are headed out isn't it!?"  
"You were the one who killed the heroes" He said pointing a finger at me,  
"I-I-" I stammered,  
"Yes Damien, I think it is about time we take our leave." Noir had my hand now and was hurriedly dragging me away from the sage.  
"Wait, you aren't going anywhere fiend!"  
With a spark he shot out a beam of energy aimed directly at me, I dodged but not quick enough. The blast grazed the top of my shoulder and I recoiled. I swore under my breath and looked to Noir who had already summoned a multitude of fireballs to shoot the sage. He tossed me the satchel,  
"Get out of here. Ill meets up with you."  
"But-"  
"What did I just say? Go!"  
I took off sprinting and soon teleported to street a few blocks away, I normally would have just left the dimension but I wasn't entirely sure of Noir's ability to move through dimensions, though Blumiere had to have gotten his power somewhere. I slumped against the wall and ran my fingers through my shortly cropped silver hair. Noir was by my side in a moment, there was evidence of a struggle and he looked a bit tired,  
"What in the worlds did you do to Anger the Guild of Sages?"  
"Wait, the entire guild is after me?" A whole guild of White magic users who want me dead...  
Lovely.  
He wiped the sweat from his brow with a gloved hand,  
"Yes." He sighed as he adjusted his monocle,  
"To answer your question, I "killed" the heroes of prophecy, and then betrayed your son to destroy all worlds,"  
Noir scoffed at the mention of Blumiere,  
"I'm not really popular around these parts"  
"Blumiere is no son of mine, running off with a human and muddying our bloodline." Noir spat, realizing he had gotten off track he shook his head and added,  
"Get up, we need to get moving, I doubt he's the only sage who wants your head."  
I looked up at him.  
"I suppose so."

~

We slept on the floor of Dimension D, we both had agreed that coming back from the dead and almost being killed by a sage was a good enough reason to rest for the time being. I was stirred from my sleep by Noir yelling. I looked over to him, he was still sleeping but he looked pained. He cried out, I could see tears forming in his eyes, I've never seen someone emote that much in their sleep. He shot up, clutching his chest, his breathing was ragged and he looked frazzled. He saw me sitting there staring at him curiously.  
"Bad dream." Was all he said before getting up and grabbing his bag, come on, any good dimensional governor will know how to track soul signatures we can't stay in one place too long," He looked at me  
"Put your mask back on."  
I had completely forgotten I had taken it off  
"That void you call a face concerns me."  
I snapped my fingers and the mask materialized and covered the left half of my face.  
"If all the worlds that Blumiere destroyed returned to how they once were I suppose I may return to my castle and gather the rest of the supplies we'll need."  
"So is our little cavalry going on an adventure?" I asked jokingly.  
"I suppose so, if that's what you want to call it" He looked exhausted even though he had just woke up, I decided not to prod. He opened a portal and we stepped through.  
"Castle Bleck...." I murmured as we entered the castle's dark corridors,  
"You've been here?" Noir asked as he floated ahead,  
"Blumiere used this as a base of operations of sorts, we lived here for a couple of years before he finally acted on his plan of mass destruction." I remarked  
"Huh. Well to get the facts straight, this is Castle Noir, it had housed the Noir's for generations until our youngest decided to run off with a human." He sneered, I was funny how he talked about his only son like he was some object,  
"Do tell me Noir, and I am genuinely curious, why did you bother to help me? What did you hope to gain by fighting off that sage?" I inquired,  
"Dimensional travel was my wife's specialty, my abilities are more offensive like my father before I," He responded, we turned a corridor,  
"Your wife?" I asked, my interest was piqued, he was quiet a moment before speaking,  
"Countess Noir, was my wife and Blumiere's mother, as well as the mother to my other three children, she was killed by humans when Blumiere was only a small child" There was a somber tone to his voice,  
"What was her name?" I floated a bit ahead so I could turn and face him, he gave me a burning glare with those hollow eyes of his,  
"Aurora." he said, I could see the pain in his eyes,  
"Do warn me if I overstep my boundaries by asking, You did love your wife, correct? Then whey were you so cold to your son?"  
He stopped,  
"Correct, I loved my wife with all my heart. Blumiere was a reckless child who blatantly went out of his way to break tribal policies left and right, I was doing my duty as a Count to punish him for his behavior."  
"But why were you so hard on him for loving a human woman when you yours-"  
He cut me off by grabbing the front of my pancho and pulling me down so I had to look up at him,  
"Listen here you little cretin, this arrangement is for one purpose, and one purpose only, to kill Blumiere. My feelings and emotions are none of your business, so keep your nose out of places where you don't belong." His eyes burned into my core. A moment later he released my pancho and began to float away,  
"Grab whatever you need and meet me back her in 10 minutes."  
"Ok." I grumbled, I hated to admit it, but the way he looked at me was burned into my brain and I realized something, some feeling inside of me, I pushed it deep down and floated to where my room was.  
Noir didn't need to know that what he said had hurt my feelings, because feelings weren't important, feelings don't matter in a deal like this, feelings don't matter.  
Then why do I keep having them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason why this hasn't been updated in a hot minute is because I'm currently working on a chapter dump for all my stories so hopefully this will be updated soon


	6. Important Announcement

To the wonderful readers of my works,

As of 11/12/2020 it has been brought to my attention that AO3 allows p/rn of real people (including minors) to be allowed on this site.

This does not fly around here, I will no longer be updating these fics here and this will be the final chapter on every fic published here so far. 

I will leave WIPS and all finished stories here until January 1 of 2021, where I will be deleting my account and all fics associated with it. 

I will be creating an alternate Tumblr blog as a home for my writings:

[Here](https://writings-of-a-mystery.tumblr.com)

For those wondering where exactly I received this info:

[My Reasoning ](https://cishetsbeingcishet.tumblr.com/post/634438739205259264/theres-been-a-lot-of-back-and-forth-about-ao3-in#notes)

I do not tolerate this and I will not have my work be associated with this so I politely ask that you understand why I'm choosing this course of action.

From your Mysterious Author herself,  
Mystery.

**Author's Note:**

> https://imgur.com/a/CNJfuQ2  
> For those who wish to see what I believe Blumiere's Dad to look Like, this is before Blumiere kills him


End file.
